Frozen Heart
by TheNextTeenWolf
Summary: Gana Winters, Beacon Hills' Loner. She had no friends, no family, just her house and her job. But when a certain Stilinski tries getting closer to her and a family of hunters come after her, will anything work out? Will she even live? Okay this description sucks but I swear it gets better as you read on. Just give the first chapters a try.
1. Chapter 1

Gana Winters had known all her life she wasn't escactly normal. Not every family in Beacon Hills the weilds the powers of winter, can turn into solid ice by shear will, and neads a magical object to remain in control. No, the Winters were one of the most powerful family of Supernatural creatures had ever seen. But there was one thing that scared the Winters more than any other Supernatural creature after the Winters family to use them for their own purposes and that was the Hunters. Unlike werewolf hunters like the Argents, Hunters hunted any kind of Supernatural creature, good or bad, because they believed all Supernatural creatures were all evil beings no matter what. Elementals like the Winters family were a top target for Hunters because of how powerful they were and how hard it was for them to control. So when the most powerful Hunters on the west coast set after killing the Winters family, all seven of them, the Winters were terrified. They didn't believe in killing their cousin creatures, humans. They believed humans were beautiful creaturres who were stronger than they appeared. Cassandra and Elliot had tried to reach a truce with the Hunters, that they would leave all the creatures human and supernatural alike alone. The Hunters took advantage of the peaceful nature of the Winters and ambushed them. Cassandra, Elliot, and five of their children died October 31, 2010 at the hands of the hunters. All the Winters children were viciously murdered except one, their youngest daughter, Gana Winters. Ever since, Gana has been a loner, talking to no one and keeping herself hidden from the Hunters. They may not have been inhabiting Beacon Hills since the night that the Winters family died but Gana knew that these Hunters do not leave loose ends, and Gana was a definate loose end.

**Author's Note:**

**Disclaimer; I do NOT own any character of Teen Wolf accept of OC's. I also do not have any gallons and cannot pay for any unicorn horns.**

**Okay so I really hope you like my story and that you send me chicken.**

**Catch you later, Kay**


	2. Chapter 2

Gana never liked the first day of school. Not only did she hate the extreme heat, stuffy classrooms, and always ending up with Satan's offspring, Mr Harris. She also hates the fact that she has to see all of her classmates catching up, which made her feel like even more of a loner than she already did. It's not like she necessarily wanted to be alone, it's that she had to if she wanted to remain hidden. One slip up and the Caine family of hunters would find and kill her without a second thought. So, being a loner for the past four years was her sole option at protecting herself.

Gana woke up late that morning, her alarm was thirty minutes late and her hot water was out. Not that she wanted it very hot but she wasn't a big favor of feeling like she is swimming in the Arctic ocean. She was able to live in her old house by having her grandmother live with her but Granny went out to bingo a year after their last check up by the state and she never came back. Her parents life insurance has been keeping the house running and she was given a weekly allowance for clothes, food, and things of that sort but she still had a job. She was a librarian at the Beacon Hills Public Library, it didn't pay much but she didn't work for money. Books are like Gana's friends and family. She doesn't have people to talk to but the characters in her stories are the best friends she's ever had. When she finally was ready to leave, her piece of crap car decided to take ten minutes to start. She finally arrived at school with only fifteen minutes to unload most of her backpack into her locker and head to class. She quickly placed her science binder, her English book, and her sketchbook into her locker and tried to slam it shut. But, the door just had to be difficult and be slightly off the hinges, which caused her to have to ram her shoulder against it. She ran down the hall, her heels clacking against the cheep plastic tiles as she barely made it to her economics class without being late.

'Winters, try to not get here by the skin of your teeth this year.' Finstock yelled from the front of the classroom. He was clearly not excited about the year ahead of them.

Gana quickly nodded and made her way empty seat in front of the Stilinski kid. Stilinski's popularity sky rocketed after his best friend, Scott McCall, had become insanely skilled in lacrosse. She had never caught a game but heard throughout the halls about the group. Some of the include Lydia Martin and the new girl Malia Tate.

'Excuse me?' Someone whispered behind her, tapping her shoulder lightly.

Gana froze for a second before it registered that for the first time in four years someone actually made an effort in talking to her, even for a second.

Gana turned her head. causing her almost white hair to swoosh along with her head. ' Y-yes? Do you n-need help?' She whispered back, blushing a light red because she stuttered.

'No you have a pen I can borrow? Mine exploded all over my paper.' He said, clearly embarrassed, whether it was because his hand was covered in the sticky blue ink or because he had to talk to the school loner she didn't know.

'Give me a second.' She said, turning down to her black canvas bag and pulled out a new blue pen. She handed Stilinski the pen and her own paper of notes with a smile smile.

'Don't you need the notes?' He asked, slightly confused but not wanting to give back the paper.

'Don't worry, photographic memory.' She answered and turned back to Finstock babbling on about economics impact on jobs.

Stiles had sat behind Gana in whatever class they had together for the past four years that it became almost natural to him. The snow white hair had become a normal sight for him. Stiles had always thought Gana was the prettiest girl in school, but never dared to say anything. No one talked to Gana and Gana talked to no one. They fact that she even spoke to Stiles blew his mind, but giving him her paper and telling him about her photographic memory may have made his whole week. Okay so maybe he had a little more than just an innocent crush but who could blame him? Not only was she beautiful, with her long white hair, her ice blue eyes and curvy figure, but she was smart and artistic.

But, Stiles didn't have a chance with her, ever since her family was murdered, she was a loner. She was always different but ever since then, something just broke. It was sad really but she had distanced herself so far that no one could get close. All except for one boy who refused to give up and that was Stiles.

At lunch time, Gana finally had the opportunity to escape to the library. The school's library wasn't as large as the the public library but was just the fix she needed from school. She quickly stopped at her locker to switch out her books and then headed straight for the little bit of heaven. When there, the librarian greeted her with a warm smile and a quick hello. Gana had begun to pile books on WW1 in her arms when she ran into the Stilinski boy again for the second time that day.

'Gah.' Gana yelled as the ten books that had been in her arms came tumbling to the ground. She immediately dropped to the ground and quickly began to gather the books.

'I'm so sorry. I didn't even see you there, I was too busy looking for my own book.' A male voice says that she recognize as Stiles' voice. 'Here let me help you.' He added, grabbing some of the heavier books and lugging them over to the table where her bag was set down.

'What book were you looking for?' Gana asks, her voice barely above a whisper. She had just sat down at the table with the remaining books and to say Stiles was caught off was an understatement.

'Uh- Abbey Lubbers, Banshees, & Boggarts: An Illustrated Encyclopedia of Fairies.' He answered clearly embarrassed that he had to answer that to his crush. Maybe he should have lied he thought as his face turned a deep red.

'It's the third aisle, last bookcase, top shelf.' She answered just as quietly as before. She obviously read it, she read almost every supernatural book she could get her hands on. Learning about her world was one of her favorite things to read about in the nonfiction section. 'Although there is a better selection of books on the Supernatural in the public library.' She adds as she began to read from the biggest book of the pile.

'T-thanks, I'll check it out sometime.' He sputtered out, meaning it, not that Gana knew.

Stiles walked off towards the isle with his book and Gana couldn't help but watch him as he walked away. after four years of talking to no one, she has had to walk to him twice in one day. She could tell something was changing, but what?

Gana carefully parked in her librarians only parking spot and headed inside. she silently signed in and started re shelving a cart full of books. she could do this for hours she thought. It's very relaxing, shelving the books, that was one of the reason she loved her job. Another reason was she was hidden in the library, the books were like a mask.

'Excuse me, could you help me find some book?' Someone asks.

She thought she was alone so she jumped in surprise. She then cleared her throat and turned around. 'Stiles? U-uh what can I help you with?' She squeaked out.

'Oh h-hi Gana,' He cringed when he stuttered but Gana chose to ignore it as not to embarrass him anymore. "This is going to sound weird, but do you know any books on fairies and nymphs? I need it for a project." He shifts his weight off his left foot and she could tell he was lying.

'Not weird at all, I find books on the supernatural interesting too. I've read all of them in this library.' Gana answered and started walking away, as to lead him. 'Most of them are in the farthest left corner of the third floor.' She adds, pushing the button to the elevator.

'Do you think you could help me with my project? I'm kind of completely lost.' He asked and Gana froze for a moment.

'Um sure I guess I could help you for a minute or two.' She answers in almost a whisper. Stiles was a completely innocent human right? Mama always said to help the humans like you would help your family.

'Perfect! So where should we start?' Stiles asks as they exit the elevator. He faced the rows of bookshelves and clasped his hands together.

After a half an hour, they had collected all the Supernatural books on this floor and placed them on the table in hidden in the corner of the room.

'Okay Stiles, take out your notes on everything you have so far. You know so I can get an idea of what we have and what we need.' Gana asked as she sat down at the table and pulled out her laptop with all her notes on the Supernatural creatures she read about.

'Oh, um I don't have any yet... I haven't gotten far in my research..' He answered, trailing off

Gana looked up from pulling out papers and sorting through books and just stares at him. She let out a long, tired sigh. 'It's going to be a long night.'

**Author's Note:**

**My chapters are usually long because I like to pack a lot of important information in there. **

**i have a One Direction concert tomorrow and I'm pumped. Can't wait to see the boys live.**

**Also, I am going to try to post a new chapter every two weeks, either monday night or some time Tuesday, i have attention issues so it's hard for me to keep up but I'll try.**

**the crow flies ay midnight, I repeat, the crow flies at midnight.**

**Catch you later, Kay**


End file.
